Patent Literature 1 describes a channel electron multiplier (CEM). This CEM includes a substrate, and a channel that is provided in the substrate to open at a surface of one end portion and a surface of the other end portion of the substrate and emits secondary electrons according to incident electrons. In addition, Patent Literature 1 discloses forming an electron emission layer on the substrate using an atomic layer deposition method in order to improve secondary electron emission efficiency.
Patent Literature 2 describes a microchannel plate (MCP). This MCP includes a substrate, and a number of millions of channels that are provided in the substrate to open at an upper surface and a lower surface of the substrate and emit secondary electrons according to incident electrons. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses that a resistive layer having a structure in which a conductive material and an insulating material are stacked is formed on the substrate using an atomic layer deposition method so that a resistance value of the resistive layer becomes an optimal value.